Black Velvet
by Trinity
Summary: A look at the future...


TITLE: Black Velvet 

AUTHOR: Trinity James 

FEEDBACK: TrinitySky511@aol.com 

ARCHIVE: anywhere but let me know 

RATING: PG-13 

SUMMARY: A look into the future... 

SPOILERS: None unless this is the series finale :) 

DISCLAIMER: To my great dissapointment, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions. 

This is my first fanfic I have written so please be kind...if I left anything out ^ ...please let me know. Thanks a lot!! :) ************************************ 

I sat on the edge of the pool as my feet touched the cool water below. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually gone swimming. I slowly slid the rest of my body in. The water felt cool and refreshing. I ducked my head under and came up looking into beautiful blue eyes. 

"Dana," he said. He said it slowly and meaningful. I knew that the minute I answered back he was going to tell me some bad news. So, I climbed out of the pool and he handed me a towel. 

"What now?" I answered back, half angry and half curious. 

"They..they uh, found us." I silently cursed under my breath. But I knew we wouldn't be able to stay hidden forever. The longer we stayed away, the closer they got. They, meaning my ex-partner and his crew. The beautiful blue eyes that I had been gazing into happen to belong to my new partner and friend, Dennis. After everything that happened to me, he had been there. He helped me pick myself up and carry on even though I felt like dying. Dennis, my Dennis. 

I hurried up to our room and began packing while Dennis checked us out of the hotel that we had called home for the past three months. I met him at the car. Not a word was spoken as he loaded up all our belongings in the trunk of our Ford Taurus. I remember when we rented this car. He hated it, but agreed to rent it because of me. Dennis reminded me so much of Mulder while at the same time, made me glad Mulder was gone and Dennis had taken his place. I turned towards the pool and gazed at it for which seems like the longest time before Dennis came up behind me and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"I know you hate doing this Dana..but we have to. We have to if we want to stay alive." 

"I know, but sometimes I just wonder what would happen if we would let them catch us." The minute the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to shove them back in. Dennis flung me around to face him and grabbed my shoulders. 

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I busted my ass to get us where we are right now and if you want to throw it all away, be my guest...but if you want to get caught, I have to get caught with you. I won't leave you Dana, I won't. I'm not going to turn into him." 

HIM...a three-letter word with so much meaning. HIM. Sometimes, when I would be lying in bed at night, I would think of him. Think of the way that after seven years of friendship and love, he just left me. Left me to save his own ass. He had joined the people that he hated so much. Didn't even bother to tell me...no, I found out when he pointed a gun at my head and told me to leave town. Get as far away from Washington, D.C. as possible. He told me it was for my own good. Yeah, right. The good I needed was in him. HIM. 

Dennis opened the passenger side door of the car and I sat down. I heard the car door slam shut and heard Dennis's soft footsteps as he walked around to his side of the car. He sat down and put the key in the ignition, then he just sat there. I guess he was thinking about what to say, I don't know. Next thing I knew, we were in the car heading east...New York. I always wanted to see New York. ************************************ I parked my car in the corner of the gas station. It was the only station for miles so I knew that they would have to stop here before they could go any further. I turned off the car and pulled my bag of sunflower seeds out of the backseat. She came into my mind briefly but I tried to put her out. God, it had been so long since I saw her last. I wonder if she is still the same, but then again, I know she is. I put her out of my mind. I was sent here to do one job and that was it. Destroy her - she knew too much. 

************************************ "Dana, I have to stop soon to get more gas or else we'll never make it." I nodded and continued to look out my window. 

************************************ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car turn into the station. I saw her in the front passenger seat. Her hair had gotten longer but other than that she looked exactly the same. She opened her door and got out, I noticed she was a lot skinnier than before. For a brief second I worried about her health. I put it out of my mind though considering in a while that won't mind anyway. She said something to Dennis and I felt a sweep of anger come over me. I hated that man, truely hated him. I knew they were sleeping together. Maybe I was jealous, I'm not sure, all I know is that it doesn't matter know. I deserted her, left her, she has every right to turn to someone else. I took my gun that had been laying on the dashboard and stuck it into my jeans. I followed her into the convience store. She moved quickly. I found myself smiling, remembering some of the good times we used to have. 

************************************ I found the restroom and quickly went into it. I shut the door and leaned up against it letting my breath out. The mirror reflected back an image that I didn't reconigize anymore. I slowly walked towards it. God, I was skinny. After Mulder left, I didn't eat for weeks. I still hardly do, but at least I try. My mom was sick with worry over me so she called Dennis, my childhood friend who still lived in her town. He helped me out and I've been with him ever since. He's no Mulder but he'll have to do. I stared at the image for a second more. 

************************************ When she comes out of that bathroom, I should be the first thing she sees. The look on her face will be priceless. I know she isn't armed so she won't try to fight back. Personally, I think she wouldn't even if she was armed. She's tired of it. She been fighting back for over three years, maybe she will be willing to give in this time, give herself to me, join my side. 

************************************ I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. I glanced near the magazines. I laughed to myself and turned towards the freezers. For a second there, I thought that Mulder was over there. I checked again to make sure and gasped in fright. It was him. He held my gaze for a second and then started towards me. I was frozen with fear and curiousity. Maybe he was here to apologize, to come back with me. I would forgive him, I really would. He came towards me and put a gentle hand on my face. "Scully" he said. Memories flooded over me. There were many times that we had shared this moment, this very one. I jerked my head away and he looked surprised. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. Shoving me up against the freezers. I felt the cool metal on my wrists and I knew I had been caught. He took me and we headed out the door. Dennis was still filling up the gas tanks. He looked in my direction and dropped the handle. We stopped about ten feet ahead of him. "Fox," he said, trying to be polite as he could but I knew he was so scared he probably shit his pants already. "Hello, Dennis was it?" Mulder's voice was calm. I relaxed a little thinking maybe he would let Dennis go, but I was dead wrong. Mulder's arm went up and Dennis found himself looking into the barrel of the gun. "You took her from me Dennis,.." Dennis backed up a few feet. "You threw her away - deserted her, I only picked up the pieces you left behind." I closed my eyes. Dennis was good as dead already. He should've kept his mouth shut. Mulder still would've shot him but not where it would be fatal. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow her head off!" Dennis looked at the ground for a second. "I actually have two. One.." he pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket and I grimaced. They are going to have a face-off, I see it coming. "and two - she loves me. If you kill me you'll be hurting her." 

************************************ "You shouldn't have said that Dennis." I pointed my gun in the chest directly near the heart. One shot and he would die slowly and painfully. No way any doctor could bring him back if you shoot the heart. I felt Scully get tense under my hand. "A woman can only have one true love in her lifetime and it sure as hell wasn't you" I gave Scully and Dennis a second for the words to register and then I pulled the trigger. Scully screamed behind me and started saying his name over and over. I urged her back to my car in tears. She angrily sat down in the front passenger seat, her eyes never leaving Dennis's body. I didn't want to shot him, I really didn't. He had a point - by killing him I was hurting her. I don't want to hurt her, I really don't. I turned the key in the ignition and we started our long ride back to Washington, D.C. 

************************************ I woke up the next morning in a room I had never seen before. My hands no longer had the cuffs on them. I rubbed my wrists remembering the scene that had happened last night. I felt tears coming but I forced them back. The TV in the corner was just sitting there, calling to me. I turned it on and saw a woman going over the crime scene. She called it a robbery. No mention of me or any money being stolen. I heard the doorknob on the door turn and Mulder entered the room. I turned my eyes back to the screen but I could still feel his on me. I heard him walk closer to the bed and felt his weight on the bed. I closed my eyes silently remembering the last day I had with him. 

"Scully, I love you, I would do anything for you and you know that. You just won't let yourself beleive it. Tell me Scully, tell me you love me too." "I do Mulder, I really do" 

I opened up my eyes to cut off the flashback that hurt me everytime I thought of it. We shared something special that night - then he left, leaving me to figure out if it was real or just a figment of my imagination. I felt his breath on my neck and I jumped up. 

"Scully.." he said half pleading - half demanding. He scared me now. Scared me more than I could ever imagine. 

************************************ 

I wanted her to give in to me and she knew it. I had asked her to join me many times before but she always declined. 

"You don't want to be with me?" I asked. She paced across the room and gave me a soft answer. 

"You were the one who did not want me - remember?" The words stung. I did want her, but they - they needed me. They were going to give me my sister back. 

"Scully - I never wanted to leave you.." I got up off of the bed. 

"Then why did you!" she screamed, "I trusted you and you decieved me just like those men did to us! You put your whole life as a protest to them and then you go and join them leaving me in the dust! How could you!" She turned and faced the wall. I could feel her crying. Deep in my heart I wanted to hold her. Stay with her make to sure she stopped hurting. I stepped in between her and the wall. I put my arms out to hold her, give her some of the love that had been lost between us but she backed away. She was crying full-blown now, my heart started to ache. I tried again and this time she gave in - collapsing in my arms as she had years ago. I held her until she stopped crying, until the tears I had created were gone. She forced herself out of my hold and wiped her eyes. 

"Scully - I want to ask you something and I want you to think about it. Really think about it." she nodded. 

"Join me - please. Please Scully, we could be together again. A team. We always worked well together." she backed away from me shaking her head 'no'. 

"Please." 

"No, Mulder, I can't - I won't put myself through it. I won't." 

"Scully - you're just hurting yourself by not joining me. Listen I know about your cancer. I know it's back and that you don't know how much time you have left. I can take care of you. The men, they have a cure, I can save you Scully." 

I shouldn't have told her that. 

"How long have you known?" 

"A while Scully." 

"You knew there was a cure and you never told me about it?" I saw her fight back the tears. 

"Scully, if you don't join me, you're going to die." 

"What?" she said laughing,"You going to shoot me." I lowered my head and she knew my answer. 

"No you're not." she said. 

"What?" I watched as she pulled my gun out of her pocket. She must have been awake while I was taking her handcuffs off. Clever, just like Scully. I should've seen this coming. Her hand shook as she pointed the gun at me. 

"You can't shoot me Scully." 

"Why not? Don't tempt me" 

"Because you love me - you won't pull that trigger." 

************************************ I had another flashback: "I love you Mulder, I could never do anything to hurt you." 

God, I was such an idiot. How could I have said that?! 

"Mulder, I don't want to but I will if I have to." He walked towards me. 

"You can't" he grabbed my arm and set it down so the gun was pointed at the floor. He pulled me close and I felt his lips on mine. Begging me to join him. I tried to resist the kiss but I gave in. It felt good to kiss him again it really did. We broke apart and I looked into his eyes. Inviting eyes. ______________________________________ 

Somewhere in the building, someone heard the gun go off. 


End file.
